Experiment 013: Jinx
by DanMat6288
Summary: Lilo and Stitch come accross the dehydrated pod of 013. Jumba says that 013 causes bad luck to anyone near and warns that no good purpose can be found for him. Lilo doesn't care, and names him Jinx. In a struggle for the pod, it is accidentally activated.
1. Chapter 1

_Hello, everyone. I am DanMat6288. And my job here is to write silly fan-fics for cartoons and post them on this site._

_625: And it's my job to criticize his silly fan-fics for cartoons that he posts on this site._

_[cross] Oh, go eat a bologna!_

_625: Can't. The order didn't come in yet._

_[sigh] I'll allow the criticism on one condition: you make me bacon-lettuce sandwiches any time I want them._

_625: Deal._

_Anyway, in this story, while in the woods, Lilo and Stitch come across the dehydration pod for experiment--_

_625: They can read it in the synopsis just below the link to the story!_

_BL sandwich! Now!_

_625: Consider it made! [heads to kitchen]_

_Anyway, enjoy the story._

**_Lilo & Stitch_  
**meet**  
Experiment 013: Jinx**

Lilo, a 6-year-old Hawaiian girl, and Stitch, an alien genetic experiment, walked along the trail in the woods nearby their neighborhood.  
  
"A good hike in the woods is good for you," Lilo thought aloud.  
  
"Ih," Stitch agreed.  
  
"And, Nani can be alone to cool down from when you got cake batter all over the kitchen," Lilo added.  
  
Stitch chuckled sheepishly. How could they forget Nani's reaction when she saw cake batter all over the kitchen? Nani was Lilo's older sister. Their mom and dad died in a car accident, so she had to take care of Lilo. Of course, being sisters, they got in arguments a lot. It took a long time for Lilo and Stitch to clean up all that batter.  
  
Stitch's thoughts were broken by Lilo's voice. "Look, Stitch!" She pointed to an orange marble-shaped ball, hanging from a branch. She picked it up and examined it, discovering the number "013" on it. "It's one of Jumba's experiments!"  
  
"Cousin!" Stitch cried, gleefully.  
  
"Let's go talk to Jumba to see what it does!"  
  
Stitch nodded and said, "Okay."

* * *

"7 days."

"7 years."

"7 days."

"7 years."

Jumba and Pleakley, two aliens that were living with Lilo and Stitch, argued back and fourth. Each had a different idea of how long of bad luck you get for breaking a mirror.

"I'm telling you," Pleakley argued, "It's 7 days of bad luck, when you break a mirror!"

Jumba shook his head and said, "Stick with being Earth expert, not bad luck expert. It's 7 years of bad luck."

"7 days."

"7 years."

"7 days."

"7 years."

"Jumba!" Lilo cried, as she and Stitch burst into the room.

"Ah, Little-Earth-Girl should be able to solve problem for us," Jumba said. He turned to Lilo and asked, "Which is correct amount of bad luck time for breaking mirror?"

Lilo shrugged and replied, "I don't know, really. I'm not too superstitious. But I do know that we found an experiment pod. It's 013."

Jumba smiled when she mentioned the experiment pod, but his smile turned to horror when she mentioned the number. "Experiment 013!" he cried. "That's bad." He turned on his computer and typed in the number. An outline of a creature appeared on the screen, next to his number and a strange alien-language description. "013 causes bad luck to whoever is near," he explained. "We'd best not activate it. No way Little-Earth-Girl could find good use for it."

"I'm sure I could think of something!" she protested.

"No," Jumba said. "Now, give me experiment pod so I can put it in safe, dry area.

"No! All the experiments need to have a home! Even Jinx!"

Pleakley gave her and odd look, and asked, "Jinx?"

"That's what I decided to name him," she explained. "And we're going to find out where he belongs!"

"No place where 013 belongs," Jumba cried, lunging for the pod. He bumped into Lilo, causing the experiment pod to go flying... into a glass of water.

"Oh, peachy," Pleakley moaned, as the pod began to glow...

* * *

As Jumba would say, it was about to get more peach-like. Deep in the woods, a black spaceship had crashed, months ago, next to a waterfall and lake. Inside the ship lived a mammoth-sized alien with a fish-like face and a chubby little genetic experiment.

The Experiment, 625, glanced up from his book as an electronic container began to beep. "Hey, Gantu!" he cried. "It's another experiment!"

"You find out which one!" the alien shouted back. "I'm in the bathroom!"

625 sighed and presses an area on the control panel of the container, which was actually a metal sphere attached to a base.

_"Experiment 013 activated;"_ as a holographic image spread across the sphere, _ "Primary function: bad luck charm; causes bad luck to anyone nearby."_

At that moment, Gantu came into the Control Room, where 625 and the container were. "Well?" he asked.

"It's a bad luck making one," 625 told him. He turned the container back on so Gantu could see the holographic picture. Gantu picked up his laser and a glass container, and was headed off, when... "Hold it!" ...625 stopped him. "Think about it," he said. "A bad luck causer? How do you plan on bringing him here; by trying NOT to?"

Gantu sighed and murmured, "Never thought of that."

_What do you think so far? Someone said I did Jumba's dialogue very well. Anyway, I'd like to give a shout out to Twilighter, who I'll be looking forward to his/her continuing of the fan-fic "Pleakley's Story". Oh, another shout out to VOID99, who is working on the story of Experiment 555. I hope that, when he's activated on Earth, you'll have Lilo and Stitch give him a good place to belong. Okay, 625; take it away! [pause] 625?_

_[625 is curled up on a ham and cheese sandwich on whole-wheat bread, snoring. DanMat6288 shakes him awake.]_

_625: Huh? What? Oh. Please review. [falls asleep again]_

_You heard the little man, er, experiment._


	2. Chapter 2

_Hello! Welcome back! I am DanMat6288 with my extremely good-looking assistant!_

_[625 blushes modestly]_

_But, that assistant isn't here, right now. I guess I'm stuck with Experiment 625._

_[625 scowls.]_

_[munching on a bacon and lettuce] Mmm... this is great! Anyway, on with the story!_

Lilo stared at the creature that had formed from the pod, and said, "It looks like... a black cat."

Pleakley shuttered and said, "I sure don't want _him_ crossing my path."

"Unlike black-colored Earth-feline-creatures," Jumba explained, "013 causes bad luck just by being near target."

"Bad luck!" cried Pleakley. "That's not good! It's the opposite of good! It's bad! I'm out of here!"

He ran as fast as his little tentacle-like legs could carry him, but he slipped on a puddle of spilled chemicals. Jinx giggled.

"It appears 013's power is starting to take effect around his surroundings," Jumba said. He turned to Pleakley, who was fearfully trying to wipe the chemicals off his feet, and said, "Don't worry. Chemicals you slipped on are harmless."

"Yeah?" replied Pleakley. "But what if the next accident isn't? How can we trust a bad luck causing experiment in our presence?"

* * *

625 stared at Gantu before replying, "Say that again?"

"I'm going to rely on _their_ bad luck!" he repeated. "After all, when it comes to experiment hunting, their bad luck is my good luck."

625 shrugged. "Whatever you say, G-man," he said.

_Sorry that was so short. I didn't know what to put next, but I didn't want you people waiting._

_625: [rolls eyes] Is there a medicine for Writer's Block?_

_I should probably take it._

_625: My point exactly._

_Oh, and, I uh, kind of [quckly] HAVE NO IDEA WHERE JINX'S NEW OHANA SHOULD BE!!!_

_[calm] So, I'm holding a contest! The winner gets a free supply of Proud Snacks!_

_625: Promise them that, and _no one_ will even _try_!_

_Oh, quiet you! Okay, not the Proud Snacks, but your username will appear in the author notes._

_625: Meaning?_

_You know! This stuff I put in italics!_

_625: Oh._

_R&R&R_

_625: Huh?_

_Reduce, Reuse, and Recycle. Oh, and R&R: Read and Review._


	3. Chapter 3

_Welcome back. I have made my decision on where Jinx will be relocated to... but, it's none of your choices. Sorry, I would have probably used VOID99's robbery-proof idea, but I came up with this one. You'll see. [grins evilly]_

_625: [sees someone] AHH! What's _he_ doing here!?_

_What? Cute little Mr. Stenchy-wenchy-poo?_

_[Mr. Stenchy purrs]_

_625: [sarcastically] And I think I'm gonna be sicky-wicky-poo._

_Mr. Stenchy: [hands him a flashcard] _Toni catchi_?_

_625: [looks at flashcard] A disclaimer? Hey, how come we haven't used these before?_

_Never thought of it. Okay, go, Owen._

_625: You're getting too attached to those Took-Baggins stories. [sigh] Okay. "DanMat6288 doesn't own anything in this story but Experiment 013." [Nosey comes up to DanMat6288, sniffs him, then whispers something to 625] He's gonna relocate Jinx to _WHERE_!?_

_[DanMat6288 covers 625's mouth] Don't even think about it!_

Later that afternoon, Nani entered the house. "Guys, I'm home!" she called. She looked around and spotted Jinx, who began mewing. "When did we get a cat?" she thought aloud.

Immediately, Jumba pushed Nani aside, saying, "It is best Larger Girl is staying away from 013."

"Why," she asked. "What does it do?"

"It's a jinx!" Pleakley cried. "It's gonna jinx us all!"

Nani rolled her eyes, saying, "You aren't superstitious, are you?"

"Ever since creation, 013 being very successful at causing bad luck," pointed out Jumba. He shuttered, adding, "Especially that time when he was causing ex-wife to be finding out Evil Genius was faking illness."

Just then, Lilo chimed in, "But, we have to find _some_ good _ohana_ for the little guy! Maybe Jumba could reprogram him to create good luck!"

"Evil Genius have been trying it. No luck." He glared at Jinx. "I'm assuming that being 013's fault."

"Maybe Jinx could cause bad luck to bad guys. Or, maybe he could be a burglary system. Whenever someone tries to rob a place, they'd fall into Jinx's bad luck!"

"Little girl being filled with ideas, eh?"

"Actually, those are the only ones I can think of."

* * *

Not far from the house, Gantu sat down and leaned his back against a palm tree.

"I'll just sit here and wait..."

* * *

Stitch snickered, than said something about "big dummy".

"Hmm," said Jumba. "626 is suggesting that we be giving experiment to big dummy, Gantu, to cause _him_ bad luck!"

"You mean, like with Fibber and Poxy?" queried Lilo.

"_Ih! Ih! Ih!_"

* * *

_Beep! Beep! Beep! _"GANTU!"

Gantu immediately answered his vid-phone, to see his boss's gerbil-like face.

_Hämsterviel: HAMSTER-LIKE! NOT GERBIL-LIKE!_

_Whatever._

"Well?" he asked. "Are you catching me an experiment?"

"Well, Dr. Hämsterviel," Gantu replied, "I am executing a strategy to capture a bad luck causing experiment."

"Excellent," Hämsterviel sneered. "What is your plan?"

"To rely on _their_ bad luck," he told him. "Because, considering me, their bad luck would be my _good _luck."

"Well, my fish-faced friend, your plan may be working," the evil gerb -er _hamster_ scientist said, "for I am quite impressed."

With that, he hung up. Gantu grinned. His plan _was_ working!

_Gantu is on the move! And Hamsterwheel is impressed!_

_Hämsterviel: IT'S HÄMSTER--_

_Okay! Okay! I get it! Anyway, to those who read "Rid of 627" asked if I wasn't going to continue this... let's just say, this chapter's appearance should answer your question._

_625: [annoyed] I can't believe you're actually making me--_

_[quickly] On to a commercial break!_

_[Mr. Stenchy purrs]_


	4. Chapter 4

Hey, there, folks! Have you ever wanted to dehydrate something? Well, no you can, with the Instant Dehydrator! You can dehydrate fruits, stored away decorations, even people you don't like! Yes, the Instant Dehydrator! As seen on the 627 episode of _Lilo & Stitch: The Series_!

_625: You know, when you said "Commercial break" I didn't think you'd actually put in a commercial!_

_Auron: Have to go with him on this one._

_Hey! You only appear in the intros and conclusions for _your_ fan-fic!_

_Auron: So, I can't say anything in Jinx's fic?_

_[sigh] Okay, you can accompany us in this fic. I'm not sure, though. You _are_ Great Red Dragon1's character._

_625: Let's just continue the fic._

Pleakley looked outside, then screamed, "GANTU!"

Everyone was on their feet immediately.

"Oh, no!" cried Lilo. "He's here to take Jinx!"

"Hurry!" said Pleakley, as he picked Jinx up, carrying him away. "We have to hide--whoop!" he slipped and dropped Jinx, who went flying out the doggie door.

"Bad luck," murmured Lilo.

* * *

In moments, Gantu had Jinx in one of his glass capsules and was headed back toward his ship. Of course, the human juvenile and the abomination weren't going to give up without a fight.

"Let him go, big dummy!" Lilo yelled at him.

"And, why?"

"Because... if you don't, you'll get bad luck!"

"You're right," he said. "Here." He handed the capsule to Lilo.

Lilo stared at him, for a moment, wondering if this was a trick, then started off home... tripping on her own feet!

_I seem to be having a lot of tripping in this fic! How trippy!_

_625: Boo!_

_Auron: Bad joke!_

Both she and Stitch stared after the capsule, which was spinning straight toward the forest where Gantu's ship was!

"NO!" they cried.

"Hey, you're right," Gantu chided. "He _does_ bring bad luck!"

"Hey! You were _expecting_ that to happen!"

"So what?" he chuckled. "_Aloyha_, losers!" With that, he ran after the capsule, and to his ship, closely followed by his annoyed foes.

"You can't do this to us!" Lilo cried. "We're official experiment hunting agents of the Galactic Alliance!"

"Well, I'm of a superior species, and _captain_ of the Galactic Alliance!"

"Former!"

"Whatever!"

"Hey, look what I found!"

All three looked to see 625 pushing the capsule with Jinx in it towards Gantu. The whale-based alien tried to skid to a halt, but tripped over, in doing so, crashing into a painting bench, where workers were painting a mural on a building's wall. A paint can went flying, and landed on 625.

"Ugh!" he moaned. He pulled the can off of him. Thanks to the unintended paint job, he was now all aquamarine. 

_I choose that color because I've heard many of you talking about the _Disney Adventures_ comics that were out since the original movie._

_625: Great! I now look like something out of an old magazine comic?_

"Thanks, Sandwich Boy!" laughed Lilo, as she and her space koala friend pushed Jinx back to the Pelekai house.

Gantu glared at 625. He didn't like the glare. It was bad enough he got a paint job!

"You really have to clean up your act," he growled.

"And my fur!" 625 found a scrub brush and bucket of soap-water, in a clutter of stuff, for the mural-making, that Gantu didn't crash into. He scrubbed as hard as he could, but he couldn't get the paint off.

"Great!" he moaned. "Now, how am I supposed to get this paint off?"

"_Oh, 177!_"

"NO WAY!" he yelled. "I like fluffy, thank you very much!"

"First 626, and now you! What's with you two and fluffy?"

"For your information, fluffy gives you a warm fuzzy feeling inside." He wrapped his arms around himself just thinking about it. "Of course, this paint really itches, and greenish blue isn't really my color. Not to mention, I can't get it off!"

_Hmmm..._ soon, Gantu was hatching another plan in his head. He looked around, spotted an unopened paint can--just the kind he wanted, picked it up, and headed off.

_Well?_

_625: I hate you._

_And you love sandwiches._

_625: And, your point is?_

_[He unzips himself, revealing himself to be a giant sandwich.]_

_625: NOOOO!!! Sandwiches, how could you betray me!? [runs off crying]_

_[He unzips the sandwich costume, chuckling. Auron laughs.]_


	5. Chapter 5

_Hello. I am someone who likes cartoons and gets really behind in fan-fics._

_625: [scoffs] I think you proved that second point to your readers already._

_Oh, go eat a bologna!_

_625: If someone would count the times you used that comeback against me, they would've lost count by now._

_Nosey: Hey, everyone! Guess what! DanMat6288, here, is 15 years old, and he still sucks his thu--_

_[I tackle Nosey.]_

_625: Anyway, while they're doing that, I'll explain some things and do the disclaimer. Anyway, for those who have read already and, until now, have known Jinx as 315, DanMat6288 had to change his number to 013, because someone at the TV Tome Disney/Fan-made list submission thread thought he would be better as #13. HMK, the _Lilo & Stitch_ TV Tome editor agreed and changed it on the list, and DanMat6288 wants to stay loyal to [dramatically] the list._

_625: [picks up a card] Anyway, we're back to these. [reads] DanMat6288 doesn't own anything in this fic besides X-013. The TV Tome Disney/Fan-made list is located in the Forum section of _Lilo & Stitch_'s TV Tome guide, under the thread "Contest! [list]". It is owned by the guide editors TonyOctober and HMK, and anyone who's X's have been accepted. You can send your ideas through the forum thread "Contest! [submissions]"._

_Do you dream about Peka? [cannot resist a snicker]_

_625: [snappish] Oh, great! Not that again! [to Took] And, you promised not to add anything embarrassing in that fic!_

_LOL! [sing-song] Owen dreams about Peka! Owen dreams about Peka! [to Took] By the way, for the millionth time, could you _**PLEASE**_ continue "PartnersInCrime"? Well, on with _my_ fic. I've held off long enough._

Jinx sat at one side of the room... while the whole Pelekai family crowded at the other side. _LOL!_

"You know," thought aloud Lilo, "maybe we could give Jinx to Spooky, in case he needs a roommate."

"Without getting jinxed," Pleakley added.

Lilo nodded. "Right."

"What happened with big dummy?" asked Jumba.

"Oh, he had a bit of bad luck, himself," said the little girl, slyly. "And, I love Sandwich Boy's paint job," she added with a laugh.

* * *

Speaking of which, the very mentioned experiment sat at Gantu's ship, looking very annoyed. He was clad in a robe and was completely BALD!

_[Story halted on account of the author laughing his head off.]_

_HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA!_

_625: Shut up, already!!!_

_Ha! Ha! Hoo! Whoo! Sorry!_

_Gantu: That's worse than the poodle-cut you got from "627!" Heh, heh!_

_625: You keep your mouth shut, too, fish-breath!_

Gantu headed for the hatch with the paint can (from last chapter) in his hand, saying, "This time, I _will_ get 013. I have a plan that won't fail!"

"So, what's your genius plan, this time, huh?" snapped Owen, who was still annoyed from his buzz cut from his barber cousin.

_625: Dan?_

_Oops! Mess-up!_

_625: Sucking it up to Took?_

_No, but I admit that was no accident._

"If black causes bad luck," noted Gantu, "what about white?"

"So, you're going to paint 013 white, eh?" asked Sandwich Boy. "This is the _stupidest thing I've ever heard!_"

"Hey, It's the only thing left I could think of!" Gantu cried defensively.

* * *

"I was kind of joking when I said we could give Jinx to Spooky as a roommate," said Lilo, "but, I guess it was a better idea than I thought." At this moment, Lilo and Stitch were walking Jinx up the hill to a rickety old mansion. The home of Experiment 300, aka Spooky. "Looks like Jinx will get a good home after all."

"_Ih._"

"And, nothing could possibly go wrong," Lilo added. At that moment, Gantu came over and scooped Jinx up in a capsule. Lilo slapped her forehead and groaned, "Great going, Lilo. You just _had_ to open up your big mouth."

"The bad luck experiment is mine!" cried Gantu with a laugh.

"Haven't you forgotten something?" the little girl asked. "With Jinx nearby you, it will cause you bad luck, as well!"

"Not anymore." He pulled out the can of paint and dumped approximately half of it into the capsule, painting Jinx entirely white! "Now, at least until I can get him to Hämsterviel, he is my _good_ luck charm!"

Lilo raised an eyebrow and asked, "Do you really think that will work?"

"I'm pretty confident," he said as he walked away with Jinx's capsule clipped to his back.

_625: Don't ever mention the word "Clip" again!_

_[I stifle a snicker.]_

Stitch wasn't about to give his cousin up! With a single leap, he pounced right on the big dummy's back! Gantu staggered back and forth from the impact, while Stitch made his way to Jinx's capsule, extracting his extra arms. With his legs and extra arms, he held onto the off balance alien, and, with his regular arms, he opened the capsule freeing Jinx.

Gantu regained his balance and saw the trog and his cousin getting away. But, he refused to give up just as badly as Stitch did. He drew out his blaster and fired shot after shot. Stitch and Jinx managed to dodge them, but a few of the shots landed on the base of a very thick tree. Before anyone could shout, "TIMBER!" the tree gave way and began to fall... _right towards where Jinx was_!

The cat-like experiment was rooted in place, frozen with fear. Stitch noticed this and, not before screaming, "COUSIN!" ran over to knocker him aside. The tree fell, crushing nobody. Jinx looked up at Stitch and gave him one of those "you just saved my life" looks.

Gantu was mad. He ran forward, yelling, "Come back with that--WOAH!" He wasn't looking where he was going, thus he tripped on the tree he downed. _This could only mean one thing_, he thought. _My plan is working. Unfortunately, it's working in favor of _them_._

Lilo came over to the two experiments and noticed Jinx was still a little shaken up from the tree-falling experience. "Don't worry," she said. "It's okay, now."

A giant hand swooped down and grabbed Jinx. "Indeed," Gantu sneered. "Just peachy. You're going to make a new friend named Hämsterviel."

But, as he started to walk away, he tripped over the same tree. "What's happening?" he cried. "Why isn't my good luck charm working?"

Jinx hopped on over to Lilo and Stitch and started to rub up to them affectionately.

_I find that rather cute when a cat does that. Don't worry, folks. The paint dried by that point._

Then, Lilo understood. "Jinx," she said, "you learned to control your powers."

"Cousin already know?" Stitch suggested.

Lilo chuckled and agreed, "Yeah. Maybe Jinx was just waiting for a certain someone to trust enough to keep safe from his bad luck charm. The big dummy's fall was probably his own bad luck."

"Ha, ha. Very funny," said a deep, sarcastic voice. Once again, Gantu was back. "I'll be taking that abomination, thank you." With that, he grabbed Jinx and stormed off, making sure he dodged the fallen tree, this time.

By the time what had happened registered into the startled minds of our little heroine and fluffy hero, Gantu was too far off to follow. That was it. They had lost Jinx.

_625: Is that it?_

_No! There's more!_

* * *

Gantu chuckled as he continued down. He held the struggling cat-like experiment in his hand. Jinx thought of Lilo, the kind girl who was determined to find a home where he could do good... Stitch, his silly-humored "cousin", who wanted to keep him safe, along with all his other cousins... Jumba and Pleakley, her creator and his friend who equally cared about him...

He wasn't about to leave them.

Feeling a mischievous grin spread across his face, Jinx held out a paw and extracted a set of claws like they were blades in a Swiss army knife. He raised his paw high up and brought it down, with great force, right down on Gantu's flipper of a hand!

Gantu let out a cry of pain and dropped Jinx. Because his molecular structure was based on cat DNA, Jinx was able to land on his feet. But, he wasn't the only thing Gantu lost. He also lost his balance... over a steep hill towards the river below!

_"TROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOGGG!!!"_

At first, Jinx just stood there, staring down at where Gantu lay unconscious, then, the next second, he dashed all the way back to the only place he thought to return to: the Pelekai's.

* * *

The house was silent during that time. As usual, it would take a while before Lilo and Stitch could get over loosing one of their cousins... and when they were unhappy, it made everyone else unhappy, too.

Lilo grunted in frustration. "It's no fair!" she cried. "I just wish Hamster-jerk never hired that big dummy in the first place!"

Pleakley patted her on the back, reassuringly, and said in a soft voice, "There, there. Now, if Gantu never came looking for the other 625 little monsters, you two would have never learned that Stitch even has a family of his own... besides his foster one, that is."

"I know," she moaned, "but several of our cousins are gone, because of him."

Jumba wiped away a tear. "If only I could be hearing little 013's little mewing again."

"Mew."

"013?" Jumba dried his eyes and looked over in surprise. "013!"

"Jinx!" everyone else cried, as they went over to great their long-lost cousin. They were so happy to have him back, and it felt good, for him, to be back.

* * *

Later, the three made it up to the old mansion. Inside, a bored Spooky played solitaire, by shape-shifting bits of himself into the cards. Then, he heard the door creak open. He looked over to it to see his cousins, Lilo and Stitch, as well as a new cousin, a cat-like one.

Jinx went over to Spooky, and the two stared at each other.

"You two can keep each other company," Lilo said. "At least until I officially find Jinx's one true place."

* * *

"But, sir--"

"Don't be making with the 'But, sir' to me, Gantu!" the insane rodent scientist shrieked. "You had a perfectly good bad luck causing experiment in the palm of your hand, and _you lost it_!"

"You don't understand, sir! That abomination has some really sharp claws!"

"No, you fish-faced fool! It is _you_ who is not understanding... that my patience is growing thin! I am deducting your paycheck _big time_ for this!"

Gantu sighed. "Yes, sir."

* * *

As the two experiment catchers made their way back home, Stitch turned to Lilo and asked, "You believe in bad luck?"

"Even after this?" Lilo shook her head. "Nah. Still not _too_ superstitious... especially after our Splodyhead adventure, when we found out the truth about the 'forbidden island'."

The two could still hear Pleakley's voice. _"NO CURSE!? Oh. I knew that."_ Immediately, they burst out laughing, then headed home.

_LOL! Did you guys seriously think?_

_625: Well, it seemed so obvious you would._

_But, I didn't! [grin] Jinx remains with his cousins!_

_625: AAH! [points behind me] 552!_

_[wheel around] WHERE!?_

_625: Gotcha!_

_Very funny! Well, R&R for the final time for this story._


End file.
